


A Cycle Never-Ending

by SummerLeighWind



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLeighWind/pseuds/SummerLeighWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is not the end. I shall not forget this," He warns them. A sharp smile cutting across his torn lips Loki promises. "I shall bring Ragnarök upon Asgard and all its inhabitants. None will escape, I swear it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cycle Never-Ending

Most people are afraid of the dark, a few loathe it and even fewer find haven in it. But, Loki has never been like everyone else. The dark is all engulfing, hiding both villains and heroes in its inkiness. Loki is not a hero in any means nor is he the villain people proclaim him as, he prefers to think himself a man who obeys what destiny has mapped out for him (and if that means he is to play the villain, so be it).

He grew up in the shadows of the golden prince, the prince who could do no wrong, _the honorable prince Thor of Asgard_. For a time he had struggled against the shadows, tried to rise himself up to stand beside his once-brother in the light. It was a futile effort he realizes years later, (when he is falling, falling, _falling)_ no one of the golden realm would ever accept the dark-haired prince with a tongue of silver.

It's when he clings to his never-brother's hand, (still yearning to be a part of the light) Loki sees the truth with his fake-father's parting words. _"No, Loki."_ He cannot be a part of the light, Loki is forever to fall to darkness, be what's always expected of him. He is the enemy (what else could a Frost Giant ever be?). Knowing he can never have what he most desperately craves, Loki lets go.

It's as he falls through the nothingness, the darkness swallowing his screams until he no longer can that Loki see the plan destiny has made for him. When the Chitauri find Loki, he resists at first. He tries to fight destiny, he wants to have what is impossible for him to grasp. Eventually, Loki yields to the path set before him and becomes an ally to the Chitauri; promises them things he is not even sure he can give. But, they accept and let him go to do their bidding.

When he lands on Midgard, Loki smiles for the first time since he learned of his heritage. This place-earth-as the Midgardian's call it, is truly fascinating and he almost feels bad for promising the Chitauri he will conquer it for them. But, the clever prince knows there's no going back. When he runs into his not-brother for the first time on Midgard, it takes Loki's breath away. Never had he expected to run into him nor that he would have to fight him, but Loki steals his resolve; (he knows his path).

When his once-brother asks why, Loki doesn't answer. Thor will never understand Loki's role, he will call Loki's actions madness and deny that his beloved brother would do such terrible deeds if he was well. The fool can't accept reality and isn't that the truth? Loki The Lie-Smith, yet Loki tells truths more than falsehoods; no one wants the truth. _You lie_ they tell the dark-haired prince, forever denying the reality hidden in Loki's words.

When Thor and his mortal shield-brothers defeat him and the Chitauri, Loki stops. He has played his role, finished his act; the show has ended. Thor gags and chains him. Takes Loki back to Asgard. He's forced to his knees in front of All-Father's throne and made to gaze up into the king's single eye. "Why?" His once-father demands. They remove the muzzle and Loki smiles up at the man with bloody teeth and raw gums. "Why?" Loki repeats, voice hoarse.

Odin frowns and the crowd of golden Aesir wait with held breaths. Loki's eyes squint, he tips his head back and smirks. "Why not?" He inquires. His adoptive father's face twists in anger and for a reason Loki can hardly fathom any longer, amuses him. It seems even Odin, All-Father, King of the Golden Realm does not understand the role of a monster. Despair catches at Loki, even the King of Asgard does not _see._ To keep from falling to pieces in front of his subjects of once-upon-a-time, Loki throws his head back and lets loose shrill manic laughter; until tears spill down his bruised cheeks. All of Asgard watches Loki Lie-Smith, they see a liar, a villain, a tyrant, an enemy, yet not a man fashioned to the role of a monster. And Loki Silver-Tongue gives no hints, tells no truths, for they will only be named _lies_.

His father waves a hand for the guards to gather Loki and lock him away, they each take an arm and yank Loki to his unsteady feet. Loki refuses to move, instead he stares at the Aesir gathered. The guards tug at Loki, but he denies them once more. "This is not the end. I shall not forget this," He warns them. A sharp smile cutting across his torn lips Loki promises. "I shall bring Ragnarök upon Asgard and all its inhabitants. None will escape, I swear it!" There are gasps and screams along with a tide of worried murmurs and the guards pull him again. Loki relents allowing them to drag him from the room. They tug him past the crowds and through the doors and Loki never stops smiling; for his role might just revive itself yet.


End file.
